Peace in the War
by TBNRNatashaRogers
Summary: The Avengers have all but disbanded, but they have passed their legacy on to their children. Join Natty, Thomas, Tyler, Jackson, Jackie, and Sebastian as they navigate the war started by Red Room. With the help of their parents and training will the team be able to pull through and save not only the world but each other?What will they have to sacrifice for the safety of their love?


**Chapter 1: Nattys' POV**

Sitting in the cockpit of the shield plan that had crashed in the woods near the red room's camp, I sat there with a pained expression. My shoulder hurt like heck, from the bullet that lodged its way into my flesh. We would have to make a stop by to see Tyler because there was no way I was trusting another doctor. Plus I needed his calming voice to get me through this mission. Our team is lacking severely, with no caption, no doctor, no on tech support, and if we were being honest the team is just Thomas and me running everything on our own the best we can. We almost got killed today because we didn't have a proper team, yet we can't just quite missions because the fate of the world is in our hands.

"Nat you need to call your brother. This is getting way out of hand and both of us can't take care of his job anymore." Thomas spoke in seriousness while holding the phone right in front of me.

I hate to admit it but he is right. I know how to fight, shoot, speak five fluent languages and three broken languages, and find great hiding spots, and I can lead a team with ease and skill, but being captain isn't one of the things I'm cut out for. I have been trying my best ever since he took off time to spend and prepare the wedding with Savannah. Okay call me jealous but I miss my brother and the Captain. To add to it something about Savannah never set right with me, it was something in her green eyes that reminded me of a serpent. Her mannerisms seem to perfect. She is too high class for my brother and to "perfect"

'"Okay." I took the phone and dialed his personal phone. Of course, it went straight to voicemail, which was really just a guard who took messages for the family; making me want to throw the phone right against the wall. What stopped me in the moment was Thomas's tiered eyes warning me not to do it. He had been working so hard to take over for Sebastian. I've known Tom since we were infants it's sometimes creepy how he knows what I am thinking and doing.

The guard apologized once again saying how sorry he was. The thing was I knew Sebastian was there he's avoiding me what I did I have no idea, but I have had enough of the way he has been acting.

"Leave him this message. You need to get your act together Thomas and I can't do this by ourselves anymore. Red room is getting worse we need to take them down. But we need our Captain. Please come back to us."

I was desperate. Between missions and taking control of his job, I am going to kill myself with all the work. I am 18 I still have dreams before I die and being Captain isn't one of them!

"You did good Nat. I know that he will come back in a matter of time." Thomas rests a hand on my shoulder speaking in a soft tone. We have both missed Sebastian. Thomas and him are best friends I couldn't imagine not talking to my best friend in over six months. Then again, I really don't have a best friend right now. Thomas and I are really close but not best friends it's different with us with both have this unsaid relationship. We are always there for each other and we both know how we feel about each other.

"You think that?" I look up to him. He means well but lifting up my hopes is not needed. Knowing my brother he will just laugh and keep planning his wedding.

He nods. "Remember the power of prayer Doll. It is a powerful thing." He speaks.

He left shortly after that leaving me in my thoughts. Itching to write in my journal. My mom introduced me to the power of journaling. With the dreams I have, it helped to get them out. She had the same dreams - get married, have a family, that kind of thing - only red room stopped them from happening, they instead ruined her. The only way for her to forget them is by wringing them down; it worked in the beginning for me, I actually got to sleep but the harder missions I went on the more difficult they were to get rid of.

Now I just journal when things get stressed for me. I don't help my situation I am in, but it makes me feel a little better after anyway. The spine on my dark brown leather journal is well worn Thomas bought this for me on my 17 birthday. It was by far my most favorite gift, I especially valued the little letter he put on the first page. 'Keep your head up, My Soldier. God gives his strongest battles to his strongest soldiers'. Whenever I need a flashback to reality i look at his messily scribbled handwriting and smile. He always found it funny that i was Captain America's little girl but he would still call me a soldier. It is our little joke, i always poke fun at him on being Hawkeye son but cannot shoot a bow an arrow to save his life. He is fantastic at everything else but that while i that is my favorite weapon to use.

I felt my stomach tie up in knots this feeling always came up before a huge mission. It means war is coming i know and i am worried we are going to fail if we don't have our Captain. My heart burned with anger towards my brother and leader. He left. He abandoned us over a girl. He always taught me that I should put the safety of our kingdom and our allies before my own will. I took that lesson to heart and fought my whole life.

"What are you thinking about princess Natalia?" Thomas asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't tell him what I was really thinking not right now. I didn't want to do this anymore.

We can't do this alone and three is better than two. Thomas and i have been looking for a doctor and a tech person for three good years to keep apart of our team for good but have found no luck, everyone who joins leaves soon after. I just pray that it won't end with Clegg winning. Whatever he is planning we need to beat it.

I heard a squeak of Thomas' shoe snap me out of my thoughts. Kneeling down Thomas squats and holds both of my knees. Looking me in the eyes he asks me again what was wrong, but I just smile. "I'm fine, just thinking about stuff." It had truly been a long week and it wasn't abnormal for me to think and be quiet after the adventures we had been through recently.

"Hmmm" standing up he walked to the door before turning around, "I'm gonna leave the cockpit door open, in case I get any news." He leaves, propping the door open as he goes.

I look at the scars on my wrist, one more wouldn't kill me.


End file.
